


As the Shah Says

by Ramasylle_Karanese



Category: The Physician
Genre: Abuse of Power, But when you watch the movie you'll see it too, Disregard for feelings or begging, Do it, Drug Use, Historically and culturally inaccurate, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oh yeah...I write trash, Opium, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Taking advantage of misunderstandings, Taking characters and situations wayyyy out of context, You must watch the movie it's fantastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasylle_Karanese/pseuds/Ramasylle_Karanese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blistering afternoon spent lounging in the tent of a wealthy King of Persia has strange and unlikely consequences for a young man who was forced to become the Shah's "friend". The more he ignores the women that beg for his attention, the more attention he earns from the predatory eyes of the individual sitting across from him...sometimes silence is not the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Shah Says

**Author's Note:**

> Hello random passerby! Or, if you're a returning fan of my works, hello dearest readers! I had this awful beast rolling around in my mind as soon as I finished watching the movie. I'm an awful person...I know. If you are one of the few that had enjoyed my works because there was a semblance of a plot before, I fear disappointment is in your wake if you continue on. Of course, as I am never one to claim to know the minds of others, you may take your chance, and if you see plot, GREAT! But I warn you now...it probably isn't what you're looking for. All other's looking for a quick fix of something dirty...have fun and let me know how much I suck at writing!

The day was sweltering. Relentless sun light baked unforgiving upon every surface, and not even shade gave respite. The Shah lounged in his extravagant tent, the opium pipe held loose in gold adorned fingers. Jesse watched him silently, suffering the heat as two siren like women petted and messaged him. He ignored them in favor of staring intently at the Shah as he hit the pipe again. The Most Honorable One's eyes rolled for a moment and a look of blissful contentment flitted across his usually stoic and frowning face. Jesse knew something ailed the King. But the Shah refused to admit any weakness or ill health. And so Jesse watched. The Shah glanced up, catching Jesse's stare.  
"The world shines so seriously within your eyes, Hakim. Please, have a taste of fantasy and dreams" the Shah drawled, passing the pipe to the young physician. Jesse tentatively took the brass object, and paused.  
"Go on, healer. Let your worries pass for a fleeting moment. Enjoy the mind of careless wanton abandon." The Shah urged, chuckling at Jesse's hesitation. Jesse closed his eyes, and took a small pull. It burned all the way down and back out. He coughed roughly, eyes watering and lungs screaming at the abuse. He returned the pipe, vowing in his mind to never taste the smoke of opium again. The Shah laughed, and nodded to the women that hung off the boy.  
"Why do you not indulge in the pleasures of flesh? These women are not fine enought for you?" The Shah questioned, daring Jesse to agree that their physiques were not pleasing enough for a mere Hakim. Jesse said nothing, a pained look furrowing his brows as he looked away, shifting his arms out of the clutching grasp of the harem girls that begged for his attention. His only thought was of Rebecca. No other tempted his thoughts. The Shah took his motion entirely differently. A knowing smile pulled at the Shah's lips.  
"You do not lay with women, they do not garner your interest." The Most Honorable One stated. It wasn't a question. Jesse glanced back at the Shah. A thousand thoughts whirled in his mind at the seeming accusation. It was not that at all. He opened his mouth to protest after a moment of the Shah examining him in an oddly different light.  
"Leave us." The Shah barked. The women stood and bowed, shuffling from the tent. Jesse made to follow.  
"We ought to depart..." Jesse tried. The Shah reached over, grabbing his wrist.  
"You will stay. Did the Shah dismiss his audience? Are you the Shah?" The royal man almost growled. Jesse swalled hard, realizing his audacious words.  
"Forgive me, Oh Great Bringer of Peace...I am not the Shah. Only you deserve such a glorious title..." Jesse mumbled. He felt horribly trapped, and the sun was no longer the single source of burning heat. The regal eyes of the Shah blazed, hungry eyes directed at Jesse.  
"You will stay, Jesse. And you will entertain the Shah." The King said. Jesse felt fear coil in his gut.  
"P-please...Most Merciful Ruler..." Jesse whispered, trying to pull his arm away. The Shah's grip tightened, and pulled Jesse towards the heavily garbed body of the Shah.  
"You will entertain the Shah" the man hissed, and he stood quickly, Jesse's wrist still prisoner of the Shah's calloused fingers. The Shah tugged sharply, forcing Jesse forward onto his belly. He was barely able to catch himself with his free hand. Terror welled up in him, a strange and defenseless emotion. The Shah stepped around so the he stood directly above Jesse, twisting his arm back so that Jesse could not move.  
"My King...the Rising Sun...I beg...whatever is running through your mind..." Jesse said, trying not to whimper or cry out as the Shah twisted a little harder at his words.  
"You should feel honored to lay with the Shah, Jesse. It is not every day I find the body of a man pleasing enough to devour." The Shah chuckled, and he knelt, knees on either side of the boy beneath him, pressing his wrist to the ground above his head. Jesse was shaking. He could not refuse this. The Shah would kill him without a second thought. But the shame...his thoughts quickly turned to blind panic as he felt the edge of a blade at his neck.  
"It has been a long while since I have had the pleasure of tasting such flesh as yours. Tell me, has it been a while since you have laid with a man?" The Shah whispered in Jesse's ear. A shudder wracked Jesse's body and he instinctively turned from the warm breath that ghosted over his ear. His breath shot out in fearful gasps, and mindlessly, he wriggled, attempting to get away. The knife bit into skin, and a garnet bead welled and fell. Jesse's breath hitched, and he froze.  
"Tell me, little Hakim. Has it been a while?" The Shah asked again, impatience deepening his voice.  
"I have never..." Jesse answered, the threat of not answering clear in the Shah's pressure of the knife. He swallowed, feeling the edge pull from his skin.  
"Perfect. Then I shall pluck the flower of your inexperience." The fact that Jesse had never laid with another man did not seem to faze the Shah. Jesse let out a strangled whimper then. The Shah seemed to enjoy every reaction Jesse gave. He released Jesse's wrist, who clutched it to his chest quickly, as if curling in on himself might spare him the inevitable future about to unfold. The boy felt hands at his shoulders, and he tried to stay silent. Perhaps if he made this boring for the Shah, he would let it be... But apparently the Shah was a man who finished what he started. Jesse felt the man above him rock his hips, felt the Shah's cock press into his lower back. A sob escaped Jesse, and the Shah chuckled.  
"This will not feel good at first, Jesse. It is a good thing the Shah comes prepared for anything. Otherwise I would be taking you dry. And you might not survive that." The Shah leered into Jesse's ear again, and the hands at the boy's shoulders grabbed the white robes, pulling them down. The air that was so hot before seemed cold to his bare shoulders, and Jesse gulped. He seemed unable to quit shaking. The Shah bent down and ran his tongue between Jesse's shoulders. It was an odd and new sensation, and the feeling sent a dull spark to his groin. The Shah continued to pull at the white robes, bringing them lower until they caught at Jesse's hips. The Shah licked, sucked and bit, leaving marks riddled over the boy's back and shoulders. Jesse was stuck in a haze he could not escape. With each scrape of teeth and caress of tongue, the dull spark turned sharper, more jolting. When the Shah flicked his tongue out and grazed Jesse's ear, the boy almost did not stop the small moan that built in his chest. The Shah had to shift his weight to remove the rest of Jesse's garment. He did it swiftly and deftly. Without having realized it, Jesse was on his back, and the Shah was firmly between his naked legs.  
"Shah...Please...please stop..." Jesse begged softly, unable to look at the Shah. The man grabbed Jesse's face, turning his gaze forcibly upon his own.  
"I will not. Not until I have claimed this rare gem. And after all, your body does not seem totally object to this" the Shah said, glancing at the half hard on Jesse sported. Jesse closed his eyes, no longer able to bear the reality that so horrifically, he had no control over. He could feel the Shah's cock pressed against his through thick robes, and the friction added new sparks in his belly. His cock swelled more, and he whimpered, desperately fighting the urge to rock his hips. A smug grin was plastered on the Shah's face, and he delighted in the flushed image of the physician beneath him. Bending down, he captured a nipple and teethed it gently, rolling it around, licking it and then puffing a soft breath on it. Jesse squirmed, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. Pleased, the Shah did the same to the other, then left a trail of kiss bites on the boys collarbone and up his neck. The boys chest heaved, air fluttering out in uncontrolled gasps. He was finally lost from reality. His hips twitched, faintly asking for the friction his suddenly hard and straining cock begged for. The Shah wanted far more than this though. He procured a bottle and shook it in Jesse's face.  
"This is what will save you from tearing and probably bleeding to death. Accept it willingly, and I will be generous. Fight me, and I'll only use enough to enter you smoothly." The Shah stated. Jesse cracked open his eyes, and saw the bottle. It was oil of some kind. His breath hitched at the Shah's words.  
"I accept it..." Jesse whispered, fearing the result of not being prepared. The Shah bared his teeth in a predatory grin of triumph.  
"Splendid, Hakim." He said jovially. He popped the small cap of the vial and poured some on his fingers.  
"This is where the sensation will get strange for you. Protest in any way, and you'll learn how a woman in a conquered village fares." The Shah muttered, his voice low and heavy with arousal. Jesse quaked, but gave a tiny nod. The hand doused in oil disappeared between Jesse's thighs. Jesse froze when a finger prodded his hole, circling once before entering without further ado. Jesse bit back a cry, the feeling terribly painful and intrusive. The finger worked quickly, plunging in all the way to the last knuckle. The Shah worked it a moment, at least. Crooking his finger and pulling at the ring of muscle that protested the invasion. Just as Jesse began to relax, a second digit was added. A choking gasp escaped his lips, and in terror of the consequence, he looked fearfully at the Shah. His eyes, black with predatory arousal, seemed to forgive the breach of conduct. Jesse felt the fingers twist and scissor, plunging into him with more fervor, obscene squelching reaching his ears. Shame and disgust suddenly filled him, and he burned red with it. The Shah smirked, and grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring more onto his fingers that were not within Jesse. A third finger was added. Shivers coursed through Jesse, and the pain was so foreign and terrible that he saw black dots swim in his vision. The fingers worked at him, and then they seemed to pet his insides. With a particular thrust, the Shah grazed a spot in him that made his cry out loudly and moan in pleasure. Jesse arched, arms at his sides flailing, his hands scrabbling on the ground. Suddenly he was empty, the fingers gone and the pleasure ceased. Jesse opened his eyes again, looking down his own body. He saw his mutilated cock, and passed it. As if to show off, the Shah kneeled tall between Jesse's thighs, pulling back his robes to reveal the impressive heft of the Kings hard member. Jesse swallowed nervously. If he could hardly handle three fingers how could the Shah expect him to take that all in?  
"This will enter you. I will sheath it to the hilt in your heat, and you will take all of it." The Shah said, as if reading his doubt and dismissing it. Jesse sobbed quietly once again. This strange punishment for something that he has not even done. The Shah poured more oil on his cock, and rubbed himself for a moment. His head fell back and a deep moan rumbled out of him. Jesse could not help but stare at the image of the Shah touching himself. With a quick glance, the Shah looked Jesse in the eyes, grabbed the boy behind the knees and hoisted him up so that his thighs rested on the Shah's belly. Jesse felt the girth of the Kings cock at his hole, and foolishly, tensed. The head pushed in with resistance, and Jesse cried out, clutching at the Shah's arm that rested by his head. The Shah continued, disregarding the agony that contorted the boys face. Shallow pants turned to erratic hyperventilating, and Jesse felt tears trailing down the sides of his face. The Shah looked every bit determined to continue until fully seated inside. Clawing at the ground, Jesse did his best to relax. But he felt as if he was going to split in half. With a final brutal thrust, the Shah was inside him completely. Jesse felt a tearing sensation, and knew he was bleeding within.  
"Ah...Shah...please...God...give me a moment" Jesse begged. In a rare moment of mercy, the Shah complied, waiting for Jesse to adjust. It took a while. But finally Jesse loosened up, and without further cue, the Shah pulled out, and slammed back in. And so a pace Jesse could not fathom was set. The slap of their flesh filled the tent, and Jesse grasped desperately at the Shah's shoulder, unable to do much more than take what the Shah gave. Then the Shah angled his pounding, and was plowing into the spot in Jesse that made him see stars. He moaned, crying out and shaking at the pleasure that filled him to the brim. The Shah growled then, his hips stuttering. But before he reached his climax, he buried himself as far as he possibly could in Jesse. And then he came, filling Jesse with hot seed. It was the final sensation that drove Jesse over the edge, and he came with a shout and burning humiliation. The Shah stayed seated in Jesse for a while, absent minded thrusts forcing cum out of Jesse and making horrid wet noises. When the Shah was finally spent completely, he pulled out with a pop. Jesse lay limp on the ground. He refused to look at the Shah. He felt suddenly that death would have been a better path to take. He threw an arm over his eyes, and cried softly.  
"That was better than expected, Hakim. Ah, look, it seems that despite my care, I tore you anyway. No matter, it mixed attractively with my seed. If only you could see yourself now! How it seeps from that little hole of yours, still loose and twitching. If you were a woman, surely you would have come to be with child with such a fuck as this!" The Shah chortled, holding Jesse's thighs apart so he could examine the damage he had done . Jesse pulled his legs away from the Shah, and turned to his side, curling into a ball. The Shah wanted to claim him again, perhaps from behind, but a pain in his abdomen kept him from persuing such activity a second time. He stood, adjusting his robes so he was decent again. Jesse weakly grabbed at his white robe, pulling it loosely over his should and wrapping it tightly around himself. He was in pain, and could barely move. But the Shah grabbed him under the arms and hauled him up. Jesse moaned in pain, stumbling. The Shah pushed him toward the entrance of the tent.  
"Now you may go. The Shah has dismissed the audience."


End file.
